


Artful Napkin

by Griffindork



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffindork/pseuds/Griffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I’m hot. Of course she’s looking.” She shrugs, arms folded. Her scowl stretches into a smug smile when Monty groans and shakes his head at her. She won’t tell him that she sees this girl every day, that she knows that her name is Clarke and that Clarke knows her order by heart.</p>
<p>Or, Clarke keeps looking over at Raven and Raven realises that she's drawing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artful Napkin

“She keeps looking over.”

“I know.” Raven replies, her tone bored and monotone. Monty’s told her at least three times in as many minutes that the girl keeps glancing over at her and he seems way more bothered by it that she is. She doesn’t look up this time, instead keeping her head between her folded arms on the table. Her coffee is long since finished and if Monty would just hurry up and finish his she can be on her way to work.

“It’s you she’s looking at. Doesn’t it make you just a little bit uncomfortable?” He asks, and she thinks he must have bobbed down because his voice is by her ear.

She turns to face him and he pulls away suddenly in the wake of her glare. “No. It doesn’t.” Is all she says before pulling herself up to lean back against the booth.

“Why?”

“Because I’m hot. Of course she’s looking.” She shrugs, arms folded. Her scowl stretches into a smug smile when Monty groans and shakes his head at her, messing with the coffee cup in his hands. She won’t tell him that she sees this girl every day, that she knows that her name is Clarke and that Clarke knows her order by heart.

“How do you know it’s not me?” He challenges eventually, looking up from the coffee cup he’d been playing with.

“You just said it was me she was looking at.” She points out, an eyebrow raising as she stares him down.

He just shrugs, finishing the rest of his cup. He moves to stand and pulls himself out of the booth. They begin to walk over to the trash, Raven steering Monty towards the one at the front of the shop.

“I know what you’re doing.” He says in her ear.

“Good for you.” Is her only reply.

Clarke doesn’t look up, she’s staring intently at something, her bottom lip between her teeth and Raven thinks it’s entirely unfair that someone can look hot whilst they’re concentrating. It’s not supposed to work that way. A few strands of hair have fallen from their place in her pony tail and hang before her bowed head but she doesn’t seem in the slightest bit bothered by them as they cast a shadow over whatever is at her hands.

She drops her cup in the trash, followed by Monty’s with a dull thud and she turns around. She's heading towards the door, ready now to start a day at work after her morning coffee, but she drifts a bit closer to Clarke at the counter. When she gets close enough she peers over her shoulder to see what has caught her attention so wholly.

“That’s me.” She says, surprise colouring her tone.

The girl jumps and Raven realises maybe her voice was a bit loud, but she doesn’t apologise as she looks from Clarke’s eyes to the drawing of her. She has to admit it’s rather good, for a drawing on a napkin.

“What?” Clarke asks and Raven thinks she sees red beginning to colour at her cheeks. A smile stretches across her face and she leans back on her good leg, arms folded.

“You’re drawing me.”

She expects a rebuttal, a shocked, even embarrassed ‘no, of course not.’ But instead the girl’s eyes cringe together and she nods and pushes the hair behind her ears nervously. “Yeah.”

Raven’s thrown for a moment, shocked. She wonders how many times this has happened to her and how many times people have shouted at her for drawing them in a public place without permission. Raven reaches forward, grabbing the napkin and holding it before her eyes.

Raven has to admit, the girls got talent. It’s her, with her head resting in her arms on the table and the empty coffee cup screwed up and twisted by her elbow. She can even see the slight shading that suggests the suns rays that were burning the entire left side of her body. Lower, under the table and shaded a dark grey she can see the outline of her brace, but she thinks she wouldn’t see it if she weren’t looking for it.

She glances for a moment towards Clarke and her eyes are drawn to the way that she’s biting her lip again. A small smirk plays at her lips and she knows the girl can’t see it, not with the way her eyes are fixed on the napkin.

“This is really good.” Monty says over her shoulder, stepping around Raven to smile kindly at Clarke.

“Thanks.” She says graciously, smiling hesitantly at Monty before her eyes flicker back to Raven’s.

She’s still unsure how Raven is going to react, Raven realises. She looks into the girls eyes and finds them steeling, ready for a defence but she just smiles and nods.  
“He’s right. It’s good.”

Relief washes over her face and her shoulders drop down a few inches and Raven feels her stomach twist at the way Clarke’s grin pulls at her lips.

“Just,” Raven pauses, an amused smirk twisting her lips into her own grin. “My coat has a patch in the elbow.” She holds said elbow up as evidence, the grey a contrast to the red.  
Clarke nods, bowing her head for a second to hide her smile and Raven feels the twist in her stomach drop heavily at the action. She bites her lip, looking between Clarke’s blue eyes before her eyes drop to Clarke’s lips momentarily.

“I’ll remember for next time.” There’s an edge to Clarke’s tone that suggests she’s flirting and when Raven’s eyes meet Clarke’s again they’re fixed on her eyes. A flush colours her cheeks pink and her lips can't seem to stop smiling, despite her teeth playing with her bottom lip.

“Also,” Raven pushes, “You missed out the braids in my pony tail.” Her eyes don’t leave Clarke’s, but she does turn her head, exposing her neck and showing the delicate braids at the back of her head, pulled into the bobble.

Clarke leans forward slightly, inspecting her hair and humming in acknowledgment. “Those are more like plats.” She challenges, leaning back but keeping her hands on the counter, slightly forward.

Raven laughs, loudly, maybe a bit too loud, but she nods anyway and shrugs. “You still missed them.”

“I won’t next time.” She promises.

“You’re so sure there’s going to be a next time.” Raven comments, trying to sound blasé, but they both know she’ll be back. If only for a coffee in the mornings.

Clarke only nods, grinning and flushing even brighter red when Monty clears his throat beside them. Raven shakes her head at him, internally annoyed that he interrupted, and pulls out a pen from her pocket.

“Yeah, hi, I’m Monty.” He says awkwardly, waving stiffly. “Much more than just an awkward third wheel.”

“I’m sure you are.” Clarke says kindly. She tucks the hair behind her ear again before she turns to look at him and smiles in greeting. “Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you.” He says, looking for a second to Raven before looking back to Clarke. “But we have a rent to pay and I can’t afford it on my own so I have to get her to work.” He points his thumb in Raven’s direction and purses his lips like it’s a great challenge.

“Yeah, like it wasn’t you I was just waiting for.” Raven rolls her eyes and feels immediately pleased with herself when a chuckle leaves Clarke’s lips.

She nods understandingly, glancing between both Raven and Monty before she grabs a cloth from the counter and turns away without a goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says to Raven over her shoulder, her eyes catching Raven's for just a second before she's looking away again, trying to disguise a smile.

“Don’t forget your masterpiece.” Raven says, handing the napkin back to Clarke upside down. She turns around and takes it kindly, holding it between her fingers delicately.

“She meant that because it’s her you’ve drawn.” Monty says dryly. “But you are an amazing drawer.” He says kindly, nodding along with his statement.

She begins to pull him out of the shop, arm around his shoulders to tow him away and she thinks she hears Clarke chuckle again. It just makes her grin wider and the tug of attraction in her stomach pulls in reminder.

She punches Monty in the arm when he begins to whistle the kissing song and it just makes him laugh harder.

She tries her hardest not to look back but under the pretence of holding the door open for Monty she glances over for a second and is glad she did. The grin on Clarke’s face as she looks at the addition she made to the drawing makes it all worth it. She steps out of the shop with a grin on her face.

“You added your number, didn’t you?” Monty asks like it shouldn’t even be a question.

“What do you take me for?” She asks, grinning and linking her arm with his. “Of course I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naming things is not my forte, so I apologise for that. I haven't written anything in well over a year and I wrote this mainly to prove to myself that I still could. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr if you so wish @ itsmyturntohide  
> Thanks.


End file.
